


情人知己

by linghunhuabo



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linghunhuabo/pseuds/linghunhuabo





	情人知己

1.  
某次新锐画家联展，杨九郎是特邀嘉宾，和其它几位知名画家一起坐在台上等着被提问。  
美术馆新落成不久，报告厅采用钢架结构配合大块玻璃窗，透亮又宽敞，只一点不好，晴天里容易晃的人睁不开眼。  
此时正值初夏，又是晌午，台上台下一百多个人，全被晒到眯起眼睛。  
杨九郎倒是挺开心，总说我眼睛小，这下倒好，你们都得陪我眯着。看了看左右，主席台上带他一共九个人，八个着正装，端一副不食人间烟火的架势 ，只有自己条纹t恤工装裤，格格不入到令他很是满意。  
杨九郎算是少年成名，大学毕业不久就因其鲜明独特的个人风格广受追捧，那段时间他的作品常在各个大学和美术馆做展览。  
新闻媒体最爱天才和一夜成名，这类人身上有爆点，自带传奇色彩。普通人奋斗一辈子终于出了名成了家，这样的新闻有哪个普通人爱看？日子本就已经够普通了，你还给我看我自己都能演出的普通故事，为你买单才怪。  
杨九郎在当时就属于第一种人，新闻媒体自然争相恐后的报道，一时间风光无两。后来不知为何忽然又沉寂了，微博、个人主页都停止更新，凭空消失一般。直到去年他才重回大众视野，带着比以往更为旗帜鲜明的作品和无数争议。  
杨九郎的画很少过分强调技法，他更在意的是某一时刻情感的宣泄。有人爱它们浓烈富有激情，有人厌它们毫无审美，讽刺作者是连黄金分割点都不懂的门外汉。他本人倒不是很介意，接受采访时曾多次表示表达本身就是很私人的东西，自己的作品只有自己和真正的知音明白就行。  
“那你的知音出现了么？”记者问他。  
“出现过，但我估计他现在不会看我的作品。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我是北京市知名混蛋啊。”  
杨九郎脾气直，混起来连自己都骂，这反而让他比那些个一本正经的画家更招人喜欢，很多学生和年轻人乐于同他接触，甚至敢当众同他开玩笑。比如此时此刻，台下就有个漂亮的女大学生拿杨九郎那够出一本烂俗小说的感情经历开涮。  
“杨老师，总所周知您一向十分重视将个人情感融入到作品中去，那么请问您是如何做到始终保持情感的充沛和丰富的呢？”  
女孩问完歪着头看他，台下笑声此起彼伏，杨九郎也乐呵呵的接过话筒。  
“首先严肃再次表达一下我的观点，情感应当是一切艺术作品创作的基石，一切艺术作品都是为情感服务的，离开情感本身的作品，无论其形式是音乐、文学还是美术，无论它被技巧修饰得多么美好都不能称之为伟大。我问你，缺乏生命力能叫伟大吗？”  
“不能！”女孩儿用力点头。  
“其次我要更为严肃回答你的问题，如何一直保持感情的充沛和丰富，非常简单，多谈啊！一段关系结束。悲伤。画两张。一段关系开始。兴奋。画两张。循环往复，不就是一直了么。所以如果你苦于创作没灵感没激情，那我只能给你一个建议，谈恋爱去，男朋友女朋友多谈几个，越多越好。”  
“那这么多的感情经历中，有没有哪一次或者哪一个人让您印象最深刻最难忘。”  
“这是第二个问题了啊。  
“您就讲一讲嘛～”  
年轻姑娘撒娇，杨九郎最受不了这个，举着话筒正准备套路性回答每一次，台下忽然传来一声冷哼，声音不大但就在第一排，坐台上正好能听到，他忍不住循声望，一眼就愣住了。  
有瞬间杨九郎以为自己认错了。  
眼前人脸庞圆润了些，多年前那种瘦骨嶙峋到惨淡的少年感少了，取而代之的是丰盈。  
这丰盈不是指肉体，说他圆润其实不过是没从前那般皮包骨罢了，瘦还是瘦。  
丰盈是指神情，过去的张云雷倔而冷，还有些羞涩，是不太愿意这样长时间与人对视的，此时的年轻男人则端坐在阳光里，微微眯起眼睛同杨九郎对视，保持微笑不闪不避。  
但很快杨九郎就确定自己没有认错，下腹部熟悉的的燥热感提醒着他，台下坐着的就是张云雷。  
那个冬天他们都在一起，不怎么出门，就在张云雷那张黑色铁架子床上不停的拥抱做爱，张云雷有点近视眼，做爱时喜欢眯起眼睛看杨九郎。实在是做了太多且次次都高潮迭起，人生一半的情欲一股脑全倾倒在张云雷那副能硌死人的骨头架子上了，以至于直到现在回忆起那双微微眯起的细长眼睛，他还是会下腹一紧。  
眼神或许会出错，感觉不会，这就是张云雷。  
过于荒诞的一个冬天。  
寸草不生的季节，隐而不发的情感。  
窗外大雪纷飞，屋内抵死缠绵。  
这些意象给杨九郎记忆里的张云雷添了曾面纱，仿佛他永恒该是苦的、冷的、涩的。  
再见却并非如此，于是杨九郎愣住了，说不清到底是愣久别重逢还是愣记忆同现实不符。大约有一分多钟，他一直开不了口，台上台下从面面相觑到窃窃私语，他却始终无法将思绪拉回。好在主持人有经验，顺着刚才的话题抛了几句玩笑话，接过杨九郎的话筒递给下一位嘉宾，场子才又被暖回来。  
稀稀拉拉又互动了个把小时，主持人活动圆满结束的束字还没讲完，杨九郎已经先行一步退场等在了报告厅门口。  
张云雷也没躲，落落大方走到他面前打招呼。  
“杨老师，好久不见。”  
“好久不见。你，你，你是来看展的？”  
“我，我，我是来参展的。”张云雷学他，学完捂着嘴笑。  
这一笑，杨九郎的思绪就又跑远了。  
多好看啊，真好看！好看到他这种文艺工作者也想不出形容词，只能干巴巴的说好看。  
“回神了。”张云雷挥挥手，“想什么呢杨老师。”  
想你呗，换个人杨九郎就说了，我是流氓他怕谁。可此时此刻他不知为何就是开不了口，只能一个劲儿盯着人看，看到周围人全都纳闷儿。  
遇到债主了吧？否则风流倜傥的杨老师怎么可能忽然宛如智障。  
有女孩找杨九郎签名，他抓起来刷刷几笔，抬头发现张云雷已经顺着人群往外走了，慌忙丢下笔去追。  
剩下女孩看着手里的半拉签名发愣，杨九？什么玩意儿!  
2.  
穿过拥挤人群看到张云雷双手插兜站在百米开外马路边的公交车站，不远处车就要进站。  
杨九郎顾不上太多，撒腿就往那儿跑。  
夏日午后，风中都是热气，他没什么助跑更没什么准备动作，直接就冲刺，田径选手跑百米般从一开始就拼劲全力，每一块肌肉包括咬肌都横起来。  
回忆起来两人间这样不管不顾的追逐不是第一次出现，只是上次不是初夏，是晚冬 ，追逐与被追逐者也恰恰相反。  
他们从相识到分开也不过一个寒假。  
那年学期末杨九郎的画巡回到了张云雷大学做展出，那时正值他名声最盛，又刚刚谈了个美艳的十八线演员女朋友，时间一直错不开。展览的最后一天他才匆匆赶到，参加学校联合主办方一起安排的小型见面会。  
杨九郎来倒展厅不久就看到了驻足在他画前的张云雷，黑色皮夹克，黑色牛仔裤，又高又瘦，路灯似的杵在他那副抽象画前。身旁陪同的老师介绍说这是他们美术系的学生，挺有灵气的，开展到现在每天都来，又是拍照又是临摹的，专业课都不上了。  
杨九郎笑，心说又一个瞎凑热闹的。  
带着点奚落，他走上前问道：“你知道这画的是什么么？”  
黑衣学生回头，愣了几秒才反应过来，赶紧退后一步鞠了个躬。  
“杨老师好！”  
说完就再不愿抬头了，只能看到黑色羽绒服里藏着的一段脖颈由白转粉再转红。  
搞美术的对色彩多少都比常人更为敏感，这段以皮肤为画布的色彩变化吸引了杨九郎。  
“看这么久，看出什么了？”再开口就没了刺，所以说美是一种天然权势，哪怕只是一截脖子，好看成了艺术品也让人没脾气。  
“这是西山吧。”张云雷小心但笃定。  
这幅画被很多人评价过，从线条到风格，作为原作者，杨九郎都嗤之以鼻。什么空间延伸色彩对比，全是狗屁，这就是去年秋天自己开车路过西山，看夕阳笼罩山顶，红叶斑驳，想起小时候在这儿摘过的野枸杞涩柿子，忍不住心潮澎湃停车坐爱枫林晚，回家后趁着感觉还热乎画的一副抽象风景。  
高山流水遇知音，应该激动，可此时的杨九郎却只觉得浑身不自在，总该有种骄傲属于表达者本身，感情可以随意寄托，但我到底画了什么你们谁都不会知道。  
这点骄傲对创作者来讲很重要，起码杨九郎认为很重要，他对艺术的理解始终是孤芳自赏。此时突然冒出个大学生，青涩得跟生番茄似的，冷不丁来一句这是西山吧，吓出了他一后背冷汗。  
你他妈x光眼吧？杨九郎又急又恼，被看透对于创作者来讲无异于一次重创，少了那种半遮半掩的神秘感，你让我拿什么造情制境？  
直接写上黑体加粗‘西山’二字？那他妈还叫什么艺术？！  
这感觉好比是文章写了一半，背后忽然来了个人拍拍你肩膀说：“这写的是某年某月某地，某某和某某的故事吧？我知道，下一步喝完酒他俩就该开房了，xx宾馆xx房间，早晨退房时还补了三个避孕套的钱。”  
十分憋屈，十分难受。  
骄傲如杨老师立刻摆出高深莫测的样子，可他毕竟不是演员，语气中难免暴露些许的气急败坏。  
“你说是西山就是西山啊，我还说这是八宝山呢！”  
张云雷闻言终于抬头，杨九郎这才得以看到他的脸，这一看不打紧，立刻就后悔刚才恼羞成怒口出狂言了。  
长这样的人说是西山，不是也得是，况且它本来就是。  
“就是西山。”张云雷是头倔驴，哪怕对方是知名画家也依然坚持自己。  
“你怎么看出来的？”  
“我常去，对它也有同样的感觉。”  
“你是北京人？”  
“不是，我是天津人，初中时候才去的北京。”  
“那咱们也算作老乡，他乡遇故知，还是第一个看明白这画的，结束了一起吃饭？”  
“不合适吧……”  
“没什么不合适。”杨九郎好像是笃定对方会答应，走之前转头又问：“哦对了你叫什么？”  
“张云雷。”  
“张云雷，千万记得结束了等我。”  
杨九郎如风过境般离开，留下被吹得迷迷糊糊的张云雷。  
3.  
吃饭时张云雷不太说话，他一个普通学生，对方知名画家，这身份差类似于变形记里的乞丐和富豪，根本不用开口，面对面坐着，悬殊感本身就足够窘迫。  
杨九郎也不说话，他纯粹是饿，一大早飞机汽车的没顾上吃饭，一大块牛排下肚，满足了口腹才拿餐巾擦干净嘴开口。  
“ 你怎么不吃啊？”  
张云雷面前的牛排动都没动过。  
“啊～我不饿。”  
话音刚落就传来咕噜声，尴尬更添尴尬。  
张云雷只好有点勉强的举起刀叉，杨九郎这才发现对方右手绑着纱布，切牛排时眉心微微蹙起。  
“我帮你切。”  
“好。哦，谢谢杨老师。”  
明显后加上的一句谢谢逗乐了杨九郎。  
“你这么紧张干嘛？我长得丑？”  
“不不，您不丑。”  
“那帅？”  
“......”  
摇头也不是点头也不是，张云雷脑子一时有点转不过来，就这么仰着脸呆呆望着杨九郎。  
“得，还真诚实。”  
三口解决完吃的，张云雷就想谈作品，无论这顿饭的目的是什么，同知名画家共进晚餐的机会实在难得。  
“杨老师，关于您的作品.....”  
“不急，咱们有一晚上时间可以慢慢说。”杨九郎端起酒杯。  
餐厅灯光昏暗，桌椅板凳都是木头的颜色，唯有杯中酒和张云雷的脸是红的，他捧着酒杯几不可见的点了点头，仰起脖子一饮而尽。  
张云雷喝醉后话更少，只是笑，看一下杨九郎扭过头自以为偷偷的笑一下，再看再笑也一次又一次，直笑到杨九郎心痒难耐，拉着对方的手就要订宾馆。  
电话还没拨通就被拦下了，张云雷抢过手机按了挂断，还嫌不过瘾，又按下关机键。  
“去我家！看画！”  
他那双原本清炯的眼睛沾染了醉意，灯光下影影沉沉，嘴唇微微嘟起，鼻息间酒气混合娇气，还有那突然其来的怒气。  
“好，看画～”杨九郎拿食指点了点张云雷挂着点肉的鼻尖，轻轻的。  
他没给人看过画，但如果对象是张云雷，他也不想拒绝。  
4.  
画自然是没看成，张云雷的出租屋不算很大，一间式的公寓，除了白就是黑，厕所里空荡荡扔着浴缸跟马桶。  
画们全装了框扔在阳台，白纱盖着，欲拒还休，可惜此时没人顾得上去接它的盖头。  
刚一进门，张云雷就被杨九郎压在了墙上。  
带着红酒味儿的吻一个接一个，落在他的鼻尖、眼皮、耳垂，最后停留在嘴角。  
“张嘴。”杨九郎小声哄他。  
张云雷摇头，上下嘴片儿抿得更紧。  
杨九郎便拿舌尖舔他嘴皮儿，一边舔一边把手从腰滑到屁股，揉捏片刻忽然狠抓了下那仅有的一点肉。  
疼痛让张云雷忍不住点了下脚尖轻哼出声，舌尖就这么划了进来，触感粗糙。  
舌头搅动带出水声，某种羞耻感逼着人做出选择：要么矜持，要么沉沦。  
张云雷犹豫了一秒，闭眼选择后者。无论是同男人还是女人，他都是第一次，放弃挣扎后他觉得自己好像成了一叶扁舟，只能跟随着杨九郎且浮且沉。  
“去床上？”杨九郎舔掉对方下巴尖挂着的一滴口水道，张云雷不开口只点头。  
那天晚上只做了一次，实在是一方过于青涩，即便有酒精辅助，张云雷的放肆也仅仅维持到赤裸相见，肉贴着肉抱在一起时，他还是忍不住颤抖了，手脚有些僵硬。  
两根手指伸进后穴的同时张云雷的紧张也达到了顶点，忍不住扭着屁股推拒，脸上表情也凝固了。杨九郎只好停下来重新亲吻他，从脖子到肚脐再到他那根被即将到来的未知吓软的阴茎。  
张云雷的这根东西长得和主人一样周正，不过分狰狞也不细弱，此刻正安静的伏在草丛里，杨九郎也不知自己怎么就从一根鸡巴上看出了青涩可爱。可能是物件随人，仰躺着偷偷抓紧床单闭上眼睛的张云雷浑身也散发着同样的气质。  
舔之前杨九郎有一秒的犹豫，心一横干脆直接含了进去。  
咱都不亏啊小朋友，你下边是第一次，我这嘴也是处的呢！  
好容易把人伺候射了，爽成了一根麻花，杨九郎这才沾着俩人混在一起的液体做准备。刚进去一个头，张云雷就又拿手推他，哼哼唧唧说不要，杨九郎这次没再心软，一手扶着他腰一手按在小腹上，一口气把自己全推了进去。  
张云雷倒抽了好几口冷气才缓过来，他劝自己放松，毕竟都是男人，想要舒服的也不止杨九郎一个。  
放松肌肉仔细感受那砂纸划过般粗粝的疼痛中夹着细密的快感，杨九郎越动这感觉越强，越动，这感觉越多，层层叠叠累积在一起，直到某一点被戳中，他毫无预兆的叫出声，刚放松的身体又紧张起来。  
“别怕，跟着我。”  
“好。”  
快要高潮时张云雷又有些慌乱，他没有体验过什么是前列腺高潮，开始时是不断收缩甚至有些痉挛，把杨九郎也夹得忍不住让他放松，接着就是不同以往的快感一浪接着一浪，仿佛永远没有尽头一般。  
太舒服，舒服的时间又太长，一直飘在云端的虚空感让人莫名恐惧，张云雷感觉自己的眼角有点湿，双手空虚的举着，急需攀附些什么好让自己安定下来。  
直到杨九郎抓起他的手放在自己肩上，安慰他说我在呢，张云雷才觉得踏实。他尝试着用了下力气发现对方没有拒绝，这才放心的弓起背把自己挂在杨九郎身上，小声但不容置喙的趴在对方耳朵上要求：“快点儿。”  
“得嘞。”  
5.  
那个冬天说短也短，说长又很长，他们在一起却也没说过爱，喜欢都没有。  
第二天早晨，张云雷醒来时杨九郎还在睡，他没叫醒对方，自己在被窝里回味了下昨晚，偷偷咧嘴笑。  
杨九郎是被电话吵醒的，接电话的同时还不忘搂住装作刚醒的张云雷亲吻，对方没躲避，这让杨九郎多少有些开心。  
电话是杨九郎女朋友打来的，问他想不想自己。  
“想～想得吃不香睡不着。”  
杨九郎一边回答一边伸头往张云雷锁骨上啃，谁知对方却忽然躲开了，腾的一下从床上坐了起来，顺势带走温暖。  
“冷，冷冷冷......”  
杨九郎抱怨，声音不算小，即便是有意躲避了听筒，电话那头依然传来女人不甚温柔的质问。  
“你在跟谁说话？！”  
“没谁，客房服务，刚把窗户给我打开了，这数九寒冬的，风吹得我头蒙。”  
杨九郎一边胡编乱造一边冲张云雷比划，大哥，都没穿衣服呢，赶紧躺回来啊！  
张云雷只当没看到，又或者真的没看到，他两眼呆滞望向窗外。  
明明才初冬，窗外杨树就已经被一场大风卷去了所有叶子，光秃秃立在灰色半透明的雾霾里。  
杨九郎醒的那瞬间他想问杨老师咱们早晨吃什么？午餐吃什么？晚餐吃什么？明天早晨又要吃什么？  
可惜杨九郎并不想同他一起吃什么，他吃不下，他想他那远在千里之外的女朋友，想到吃不下。  
有点可笑，睡一觉而已。  
一夜情之后该聊点儿什么？什么都行，就是别提以后，别问明天的早餐，自取其辱。  
自己这是幼稚还是天真？  
于是张云雷在杨九郎挂上电话再次亲吻过来时躲开了，“上床以外的亲吻就免了吧。”  
看到杨九郎呆楞的神情，他忽然有种割肉的快感。若你打定了主意性就只是性，那我何不让它更轻松些。  
杨九郎摇摇头，在张云雷腰间印下了一个意味不明的吻，说是吻不如说是咬。  
疼痛中张云雷轻瞌着的眼皮颤动了几下，他努力忍着不去发出声音，怕一出口净是哀怨。  
既然你要快乐，我就给你快乐。  
6.  
什么是性？什么是爱？这二者是否一定要保持某种联系？  
你若爱一个人但这个人不爱你，他只想和你上床，你该不该因为爱他而满足他。  
彼时的张云雷一直在思考，他那会儿是真的年轻，不懂得有些事不能钻牛角尖，有些关系压根儿没答案。  
那个早晨他们又做了一次，之后杨九郎睡着了，张云雷没有，他就着窗外不太透亮的光看了眼身侧。  
这人长得比他的画可差远了，好在耐看。  
窗外还是灰，却没那么暗了，杨树没了叶子，枝条倒更显遒劲，抽象画一般布满整扇窗。  
忽然就想要把这一幕画下来，张云雷起身去了阳台。  
阳台没有暖气，穿大衣都觉得冷，他却只裹了块毯子，鞋都顾不上穿。他其实有短时间没摸画笔了，右手心的伤口还没有好，笔杆子偶尔戳到便是硬生生的疼。但这些在此时都显得不那么重要了，要紧的是这幅画，是此时的感觉。  
张云雷绷紧的嘴角直到最后一笔落下才随之放松，他感觉手心湿湿的，血从纱布里渗出来滴在画布上，他忙伸手去擦却擦出了一片铁锈红。  
也罢，景随心。  
冬日风景太寂寥，这笔血色来得或许刚刚好。  
杨九郎醒来见不到人，顺着动静找到阳台，正看到这一幕。扑面的寒气，张云雷冻得通红的脚，手上的血和这幅沾了血的画，组合在一起让他觉得压抑又难受。再看一眼画，立刻就愣了。  
张云雷看懂了他的西山，自己自然也能看懂张云雷的窗外。  
被冬日寒冷包裹着的，分明是颗流血的心，怎么用力都遮不住，一抹铁锈红还是渗了出来。  
你早晨的话是否言不由衷？  
我那些谎言是否不是时候？  
你吞了什么进喉咙？  
我该遗憾还是庆幸？  
有些人没心啊宝贝，或许那通电话是好事。  
闭了下眼走过去，把人拉回屋丢在床上拿被子裹好。  
缠绷带时故意用了点力，张云雷却一声不吭，杨九郎忍不住取笑他。  
“小神经病，一大早坐外头自虐。”  
“杨九郎。”  
“干嘛？”  
“你昨晚答应我看画，刚画好那副，你去看吧。”  
“不看。”  
“为什么？”  
“看不懂。”  
“怎么可能看不懂！”  
“你一定要我看懂？”  
杨九郎给绷带打了个漂亮的结，拿指尖隔着厚厚的纱布触碰张云雷手心，两人对视了一会儿，张云雷抽回手点了点头。  
“那就不看吧。”  
当天下午杨九郎就走了，两天后他又来，张云雷给他开门，两人没说太多，洗澡、做爱。  
之后便是循环往复。来了。做了。走了。又来。隔三差五。  
期间除了杨九郎，只有郭麒麟来过这间屋，一张床上睡了好几年都乐乐呵呵的两人头一次吵架。  
“你至于吗？这个冬天你俩除了做爱干过别的么？你该不是被人干傻了上演这种爱上炮友的烂俗内心戏吧？”  
“你能分清到底什么是性什么是爱么？”张云雷反问。  
“我....”郭麒麟摇头，他这不沾亲的小舅舅，嘴上一套心里一套，装潇洒也装不像，自己坑自己的典范，哀其不幸怒其不争。  
“我不用分清，一般人没您这嗜好，我们第一不会跟不爱自己的人保持不清不楚的长期肉体关系，第二也不会爱上炮友。”  
“我他妈爱上他的那一刻还不知道自己是炮友呢！”张云雷扔了手里的酒杯，发泄他那快要憋死自己的怨气。  
“你别冲我，冲你那杨老师去。要不是我妈你姐说你这大过年也不回家打电话也不接，我才懒得来看你。”  
“最好谁都别来。”  
“你不可理喻！被爱情折磨的人都不可理喻！”  
7.  
那个冬天始终阴霾，有阳光的日子本就少，杨九郎又恰恰都没赶上，以至于日后回忆，竟然全都是灰的。  
除了第一天，张云雷之后的记忆都是片段式的，一是因为杨九郎彻底走掉之后他大病了一场，记忆里都下降了。而是因为它们实在过于相似了，几乎都发生在这间屋子这张床上，甚至到后期连声音都少了，能触及的话题太少，张口就是刺，干脆不说，回忆里大段的默片。  
这些片段让人羞于回忆，全他妈是做爱，情色片都算不上，根本就是掺杂了少许情节的劣质GV。  
印象深的有那么两次。  
一次是下雪，那年冬天的初雪迟迟不来，老天爷也憋得够呛，难产似的。  
终于落下第一片雪花的傍晚恰逢杨九郎匆匆赶来，带着一身的寒气。  
“冷么？”他接过对方行李。  
“冷死了。”杨九郎抖落肩头的一片雪花。  
“喝杯热水暖暖。”  
杨九郎没接，而是脱下外套搂住他，冰凉的手顺势钻进他衣服里，贴在他腰上。  
“给我暖暖。”  
太凉了，凉得他猛地一激灵，打了个哆嗦就勃起了。  
“嘶。”他倒吸一口凉气，想把身上的手推出去，可杨九郎不但没如他愿反而更往下直接按在了他那蠢蠢欲动的东西上。  
凉，但是很刺激，他顺从的闭上了眼。  
杨九郎不是第一次对他用这招，但却百试不爽，在外边冻到冰凉的手在他身上逐渐恢复热气，总能让他有种相依取暖的错觉，推拒的力气都被这种错觉抽干了。  
那次杨九郎用了后背式，张云雷趴在床上抓紧床头栏杆却依旧被顶得左右乱晃，高潮时有片雪花被风吹在了窗户上，他双眼迷茫的去数它的花瓣。  
“一，二，三，四......”  
杨九郎在他身后一边动作一边舔舐他的耳廓。  
“不用数，哥哥有的是力气，咱们可以一直干，直到雪停。”  
张云雷半无意识的咧嘴，笑话，冬雪漫长，只怕还没停你就又要走了。  
果然，雪一直落了三天三夜，飞机没办法起飞，杨九郎急着回北京，说是有展览，改了高铁还是走了。  
杨九郎走后他又画了同样的窗口，这幅没有血色但有了雪花。  
还有一次是早晨，一周前的雪融化又结冰，成了琉璃，一根根挂在窗前。  
他一睁眼就看到了，推杨九郎去看。  
“冰柱子，真好看。”杨九郎叹。  
“那是琉璃。”  
“什么琉璃，这也配叫琉璃？要我说这儿还是不够冷，咱们家那琉璃，能有小一米长，掉下来砸死人那种。哪像这，还没我长呢。”  
杨九郎笑得流氓一样，笑完又拿手推他脑袋，推到自己那根昨夜使用过度今早没能成功起立的阴茎旁。  
“小时候不都爱吃这玩意儿么，又舔又嗦的。”  
“滚。”  
他推拒，想要把头抬起来。  
“你从来都没给我舔过，你那根玩意儿我都嘬出花儿了，上次在飞机上还满嘴你的味儿呢。”  
他笑出声，忽然也就没那么抗拒了，抛开那些憋死人的情绪不谈，和杨九郎做爱是一件非常快乐的事。杨九郎常说性的本质就是两个人一起追逐快感，最初他放不开，有感觉也不愿叫出声，杨九郎也不强迫，只顺手拿床头毛巾缠住了他的眼睛。  
“別看，只感受。”  
突如其来的黑暗让他挣扎，杨九郎拉起他的手在他耳边说别怕，从他指尖开始亲吻，到小臂，到锁骨，再到腹股沟。舌头卷过他小腹的毛发，舔过他渗水的龟头，停留在他鼓胀的阴囊。杨九郎的舔舐温柔得不像是男人间的性，更像是母亲对孩子的怜，那种小心翼翼即使看不到也能感受到。  
他就这样慢慢放松了下来，不再紧绷不再咬紧牙关，第一声呻吟从嘴边溢出，仿佛某种信号。  
那次之后他好像懂得了性爱存在的真正的意义，追逐快感无需羞涩，它是和吃饭睡觉一样自然的事情。  
杨九郎实在是名好老师，只是这老师今天不知为何不在状态，明明是自己要求的却硬得如此之慢。  
慢就慢吧，慢点也没什么不好。  
他弓起背尝试着含得更深一些，顺便摸了摸自己同样使用过度的胯下，几次之后竟然有点懵，搞不清是自摸的快感更多还是取悦喜欢之人的快感更多。  
一边上下起伏一边抬头看窗外，小琉璃依旧挂在窗沿，晶莹剔透，衬得窗外景色分外好看。  
那次画中的窗口多了些透明，少了些沉重。  
8.  
杨九郎其实也有那么几块记忆碎片，镶在大脑最深的沟壑里，忘也忘不掉，躲也躲不了，时不时闪回一下，惹他叹息。是会叹息的，开始以为一场游戏，很快就发现不是了，否则也不会有那一叠至今还在画室抽屉里的飞机票高铁票。  
前头说过，他那时年少成名，日子过得如同沙漠中的骆驼，忙碌、干燥、火热、虚浮。  
敢说自己淡泊名利的人分为两种：一种是压根儿没见过名利长什么样，一种是见过感受过，最终选择淡泊。很明显，那时的他哪种都不是。  
他有展览要办，有各种拍卖行的杂志社的宴会酒会要参加，有电视广播各种记者等着采访他。  
名誉、声望、金钱、美女、酒，这些东西是否能消磨掉一个人的天赋尚且不明，但它们能消磨掉一个人的真心，或者说能暂时性蒙蔽一个人对其真心的感知，这一点是毋庸置疑的。  
杨九郎就深受其害。那个冬天他没工夫也没心境去思考自己来来回回跑去找张云雷做爱的真实目的与意义，他忙着享受属于他的纸醉金迷。  
他有女朋友，或者说也必须有女朋友，参加各类活动，聚会。女孩儿很能喝酒，长得美艳，脾气不好，电话里骂人不吐脏字十分钟不停，但还是比张云雷好。  
别人的脾气是炮仗，炸了就算完，张云雷的脾气是冰，通常情况下会连自己带周围人一起冻上，经久不化。他不吵不闹，只是干倔，倔到人心疼为止。  
认识第二天在阳台看到快冻僵的张云雷一边流血一边画画时杨九郎就感觉到了，这是个一条路走到黑的人。也是因为看懂了对方的倔，他不敢开口不敢许诺，只敢模棱两可。  
张云雷问他看没看懂那幅画时杨九郎很犹豫。  
说看懂，日后如何抽身？  
说不懂，过于明显的谎言惹人伤心。  
最后他选择了诚实，诚实告诉对方自己不是不懂而是不愿意懂，懂了又能怎样呢？起码那时候的他认为自己是不可能和张云雷一直走下去的。  
一段路而已，是性还是爱后来他自己都迷惑了，好在虚长对方几岁，懂得了不必事事求结果的到底。  
过程美就很美，杨九郎曾经笃定，那些记忆碎片却提醒他并非如此。  
杨九郎和女朋友分了手，女孩站在他家门口骂了一个下午。夜里十一点多，从没在他面前哭过的女孩忽然打电话过来，抽泣着问他到底为什么，分手总要有一个由头。  
杨九郎在电话那端无声摇头，他哪里知道为什么。  
眼见冬天要过，他主动说了以后不再来，张云雷也没有挽留，只提出要送送他。  
那天下雪，没有飞机，张云雷买了站台票送他上火车，关门前丢下一句我恨你。  
火车开走时杨九郎忍不住回头，看到了跟在后面奔跑的张云雷。  
雪好大路太滑，他忍不住隔着全密封的玻璃喊小心，喊完才想起对方根本听不到，那一瞬间鼻子特别的酸，本以为是一别两宽。  
回去之后一切都变得不对劲。  
类似于勋章般的女朋友从鸡肋变成了负担。说不出哪里不对，可见到女孩儿他就只想到张云雷，想他平日里面无表情的脸，做爱时眯起的眼睛，追火车时脖颈上暴起的青筋。  
展览馆里再看到自己的画忽然就觉得不过是垃圾。那天临走时张云雷拉他去阳台，抽着烟说你必须看。  
那是杨九郎第一次认真审视那排画，同样的一扇窗，同样的冬日凋零，却每一张能让人感到都不同。  
有血，有冰，有雪花，有琉璃，有黑夜，有白天，明快的很少，压抑的很多。  
一扇扇窗户像一张张x光图片，冷静的映射出张云雷的心，也让以为自己已经功成名就的杨九郎再次审视自己。作品不该只有风格，还要有情感做依托，或者说只要情感到位，技巧就成了次要。  
比如张云雷的窗就在那里，一个冬天不曾变换，但因为这些画，看客们才能惊喜的发现：跟随作者望向的每一次窗外，风景竟都不同。  
五光十色的名利场也忽然间没了意义，不再有吸引力。  
那之后杨九郎消沉了很久，一度离开了公众视野，很久之后才又拿起画笔，并坚定地成为了情感优于技巧的风格捍卫者，这是后话。  
9.  
可能有些人像盐，少了他生活会忽然间索然无味，你需要很长一段时间重新适应清淡口味。  
杨九郎有大约半年的时间哪里都不想去，一个人呆在家里，瘫在沙发上时而发呆时而回忆。  
哪怕只有一个冬天，可每次见面都恨不得精尽人亡，多数是单纯无意义的追求快乐，但也并非完全，有些快乐是有情节的，甚至有情绪。  
比如某天晚上实在吃腻了外卖，他带张云雷下馆子。吃完饭两人都不想回家，再往前走就是这城市著名的红灯区，他问张云雷去过没有，张云雷摇头。  
“带你见识见识？”他挑挑眉毛问道。  
张云雷叼着烟双手紧了紧皮夹克，冷笑一声说好。  
包厢里他花钱请了店里最贵的脱衣舞娘，贵有贵的道理，两人端着酒杯各自看得目不转睛。  
舞娘脱掉最后一件衣服时，他笑着转头看张云雷。  
张云雷目不转睛盯着金属杆上的女人看，眉头微微皱起，修身牛仔裤撑起帐篷，格外明显。他忽然就笑不出来，女人的表演也开始索然无味。  
接下来的全程他都盯着身边人，直到舞娘勾起手指，对方伸手摸上女人胸脯，他再也忍不住丢下小费拉走了还忍不住回头的张云雷。打车回家时两人都不说话。  
那晚张云雷无论如何也不愿让他干，两人都赌气，干脆并排躺在床上看天花板。  
“你喜欢那女人？”他忍不住先开口。  
“她好看。”  
“你喜欢女人？”  
“没什么不可以。”  
张云雷的眼睛黑亮，他忍不住又俯身上去，被推开前抢先一步压住了对方双手。  
“你不可以！”  
“为什么？”张云雷没挣扎，一脸平静的开口，“我凭什么不可以？”  
他回答不上来，只觉得一口气堵在胸口，闭上眼深吸一口气，再睁眼面对的却依然是张云雷死倔的一张脸，嘴角向下撇着，多余的半分表情都没有。  
“草！”他松开手起身下床，跑到厨房想要喝水却发现冰冰凉，张云雷家连个烧水壶都没有，他叮咣着拿锅烧热水，故意把响动弄到最大，想引来对方关注却始终没有。  
等水开的过程中他忍不住去看张云雷，发现对方已经睡着了，眼角挂着泪痕。转身回到厨房关了火，把水倒在杯子里想要喝，端起才发觉太烫，想丢又怕玻璃碎掉惊醒梦中人，强忍着轻轻放回餐桌，疼得一秒仿佛一世纪。手掌烫出了泡，莫名让他想到初见时张云雷手心的伤口，突然有点想知道那个伤口的来历，关于张云雷的一切，他突然都想知道。  
现在想来那晚的情绪再正常不过，简单的嫉妒，爱人想看别的妞，任谁也不能接受。  
所以说那时的自己是傻逼，领着喜欢的人看脱衣舞，壮士还是烈士？！  
还有分开的那个清晨。  
他在卫生间刷牙，听到屋内有响动，出来看到铁架子床上拒绝了他最后一炮请求的张云雷正在自慰，快到高潮的那种。  
两腿并在一起，手在腿间快速撸动，他的脚步声惊动了对方，张云雷看了他一眼，手下动作却没有停，甚至加快了速度。  
他们就这么对望，直到张云雷轻哼出声，整个人仿佛一条脱水的鱼般弹起又落下，随之落下的还有眼泪。  
他没说话，头一次在这样的情况下没想到做爱，放下牙刷抽了几张纸过去，擦干净张云雷的脸上眼泪，又抽了几张纸，俯身擦去张云雷腿间的精液。  
他选择把最后一个吻落在张云雷小腹，轻到不能再轻的一个吻，嘴唇刚刚接触到皮肤就迅速离开了。  
其实张云雷真的不爱哭，一共就这么几次，他都记得。  
10.  
性是爱么？  
又或许爱是性？  
那些日子没人说爱，只有性，日后回忆却全成了情绪。  
他们在一起，他们分开。  
疯狂的思念在漫长的回忆中逐渐平静，最终各自回归生活。  
只是杨九郎的女朋友总是谈了又分，没一个能超过一个月。  
只是张云雷病了一场，病到不得不休学了一年，养身体，养精神。  
11.  
美术馆门前，杨九郎还在奔跑，车却已经进站，只差几秒钟。  
公交车后杨九郎继续追逐，他忽然就明白了那一年火车后的张云雷为什么没有哭，原来跑得太拼尽全力时是连眼泪都没有力气流的。  
人怎么可能追得上车呢，但那一年的张云雷和现在的他都还是选择了奔跑，不愿停下。  
或许是他的错觉，车与自己的距离越来越近，进到甚至可以闻到尾气的味道。  
杨九郎扶着膝盖喘气，抬头时发现车是真的停了下来，有人一边下车一边回头跟司机说对不起，是张云雷。  
“人能追得上车吗杨老师？你也老大不小了。”  
“是。”杨九郎喘着粗气，“但我必须得追。”  
“怎么，车上有人欠你钱啊？”  
“没。”  
“那你追什么。”  
“我怕再见不到你。”  
“我要是真没下来呢？”  
“明天继续来这儿，等你。”  
“为什么？”  
“欠你一句我爱你，少问你一句能不能追你。其实不说我也能憋一只辈子，可既然天注定又让我们遇到，那就必须说。”  
“这可有点不像你了。”  
“那你还喜欢我不？”  
“谁说过我喜欢你了？”  
“那你喜欢我呗。”  
“考虑考虑。”  
记忆里他俩从未见过晴天，此时却骄阳似火。  
张云雷被晒得眯起眼睛，看身旁的杨九郎也汗流浃背，忽然就想笑。  
我是飞蛾吗？那就扑火吧。  
很多事情没有办法，感情不随理智走。  
爱还是爱，那是恨也不能阻止的爱。


End file.
